


who cares if she robbed us, capitalism.

by gingermail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Get Fucked Up Like Theres No God ((TM)at age 13)) tradition, Kanaya and Rose arent married YET, M/M, bitch im just rambling read the fic, but Trust me brit kids drink like jahannam is coming for them PERSONALLY, coffee shop AU, im muslim and british so ive never experienced the whole..., just them hanging out, underage drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermail/pseuds/gingermail
Summary: Rose and Kanaya work the late shift at the coffee shop and bump into an old mutual friend.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Rose Lalonde, background Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	who cares if she robbed us, capitalism.

Kanaya: Darling,  


Rose: Kanaya, it’s fine.  


Kanaya: I Am Simply Unsure Of The Entire Practicality Of It All.  


Rose: Trust me. June will j’adore it.  


Kanaya: J’adore?  


Rose: I know, I know, I need to brush up on my french.

Kanaya blinked, and then snorted.

Kanaya: Alright, Love. 

She pressed a kiss to Rose’s cheek and opened her messages.

GA: Well.  


CG: DONT. 

GA: I Didn’t Say Anything. 

CG: YOU DO JUST ADORE TO MEDDLE IN MY PLAYING LIP GUITAR WITH A CERTAIN FUCKWAD.  
CG: WELL MISS FUCKING TIGHT LIPS HOWS YOUR SNOG LIFE? HUH???!!  
CG: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SO CAGEY ABOUT YOUR LALONDE ANTICS YET PRY AT MY AFFAIRS WITH STRIDER.  


GA: Oh It’s Fantastic, You Wouldn’t Believe.  
GA: In Fact, Rose Has Me Pinned Against The Wall Right Now, And I’m Typing This Message Behind My Back.  
GA: The Almost Autoerotic Asphyxiation That Is Occurring Right Now Is Out of This World.  


CG: HHHHHHHHH IM GONNA BLOCK YOU NOW.  


GA: Are You?  


CG: ....  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP. 

Kanaya smiled, and put her phone down, facing it down. 

ROSE: What’s amusing you?  


KANAYA: Just A Silly Boy. 

Rose sighed, and leaned against the counter. 

ROSE: I hate doing these late night shifts. No one comes to this coffee shop at 11:35PM. Maybe the few oddballs, but no one else.  


KANAYA: I Do Enjoy Late Night Coffee. 

ROSE: I know you do, dear, I just think the consequences of it fucking with your sleep schedule isn’t worth the relief.  


ROSE: Do you actually need to drink three cups of coffee a day.  


ROSE: You don’t even drink that much water. 

KANAYA: ,,,,,,,,,,,,  
KANAYA: So Karkat Is In Cahoots With Your Broth- 

ROSE: Kanaya! 

Just as Rose exclaimed that, the café’s door bell rang. A customer, holding a walking stick and with bright crimson glasses entered. 

ROSE: (Oh, someone is here.)  


KANAYA: (Yes I See.)  
KANAYA: Hiya. 

Kanaya greeted her awkwardly. The woman simply walked up to her, sniffing. Rather loudly. 

???: 1S TH1S 4 COFF33 SHOP. 

Kanaya tipped her head, like a confused puppy. Rose jumped. 

ROSE: (She talks loud.) 

???: 1 C4N H43R YOU, YOU KNOW. 

KANAYA: Oh. Sorry. 

???: DO 1 KNOW YOU? 

KANAYA: I Don’t Think So? 

ROSE: Yes it’s a coffee shop. 

???: 4LR1GHT. WH4T H4V3 YOU GOT? 

KANAYA:...? 

???: ON TH3 M3NU. 

KANAYA: Oh, here. 

Kanaya pointed to the menu printed on the counter. The woman ran her hand over it, the cool glass was a nice feeling. There was no brail on it though. 

???: 1 C4NT R43D TH1S. 1’M CL34RLY BL1ND. 

KANAYA: Oh, Sorry. 

ROSE: To be fair, it’s late and we’re tired. 

???: FUCK 1T JUST G1V3 M3... 4 C4R4M3L MOCH4. 

KANAYA: And A Name? 

???: 1TS T3R3Z1. 

Kanaya nodded, and made her way to the back to begin making the drink. The name seemed familiar. Terezi pulled up a chair and sat, leaning her chin on her walking stick. Rose tugged at her collar. She felt as if the woman was staring right at her. But she wasn’t, obviously. 

ROSE: Dave hasn’t been texting me back. 

KANAYA: I Assume It’s Due To The Date He’s On With Karkat.  
KANAYA: He’s Not One To Check His Phone During A Movie.  
KANAYA: (Though I Would Not Put It Above Him.) 

ROSE: Kanaya, I really don’t understand this vendetta you have against my- 

TEREZI: D1D YOU S4Y D4V3 AND K4RK4T? 4S 1N D4V3 STR1D3R 4ND K4RK4T V4NT4S? 

Rose flinched at the mysterious woman’s volume, but Kanaya barely took note of it and placed the straw in the mocha cup. She was long used to shouting after years of friendship with a certain boombox. 

KANAYA: You Know Them, Terezi? 

The name felt familiar on her tongue. She had read somewhere that using someone’s name was a sign of trust and comfort. 

TEREZI: 1’V3 KNOWN TH3M BOTH 4 WH1L3 4CTUALLY  
TEREZI: HM... WH4T D1D YOU S4Y YOUR N4M3 W4S?  


KANAYA: I Didn’t, But It’s Kanaya. 

TEREZI: OH! F3F3R1 P31X3S’ P4RTY!  
TEREZI: 1 R3M3B3R YOU FROM H1GH SCHOOL. YOU W3R3 K4RK4TS FR13ND FROM OUT OF TOWN  


KANAYA: Oh Yes I Vaguely Remember That. Here, Your Drink. 

She held out the cold drink, and Terezi quickly snatched it up. 

KANAYA: I Tried Drinking For The First Time (Istighfar Allah) And Talked Shit About Eridan. I Think Tavros Nitram Got His Nose Broken By Jade... I Also Kissed A Girl And Threw Up On Her Afterward. 

TEREZI: Y34H TH4T W4S M3. 

Kanaya gasped. To think she couldn’t remember the name of a girl she had kissed! Or her appearance at least. 

KANAYA: Really! 

TEREZI: M1GHT B3 4 SURPR1S3, MY H41R W4S DY3D B4CK TH3N, 1 N3V3R WOR3 TH3S3 GL4SS3S 4ND 1 COULD S33.  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK B4CK ON MY BLU3 H41R3D D4YS 4ND CR1NG3 4CTUALLY.  


Kanaya: If It Helps. I Thought It Was Very Cool. 

TEREZI: 1T DO3SNT. BUT TH4NKS :P 

ROSE: What a small world we live in. 

KANAYA: Sorry For Throwing Up On You When I Was 16, Terezi. I Hope You Managed To Find A Better Girl Friend. KANAYA: I Think I Did, No Offence. 

Rose looks away from the two, and smiles to herself. Like a stupid in love school girl. God, you’re 22 Lalonde. Get it Together. Ok Maybe it’s cute whatever just giggle then. 

TEREZI: 1 D1D >;)  
TEREZI: GOOD N1GHT. 

Terezi waved to Kanaya and Rose, and with the swing of the door and the ring of the bell, she was gone. Rose inspected her nails, and made a comment about how funny luck works. But then quickly looked up. 

ROSE: Did she pay?

**Author's Note:**

> well i mean do crime be gay you know


End file.
